Dracomeo y Hermileta
by Vanessa-Malfoy-Black
Summary: Advertencia:Este fic tiene dialogos con melosidad, no apto para Diabeticos.  Hermione sola en el castillo y decide leer un poco de Romeo y Julieta, pero su Romeo tambien sabe un poco de esta literatura.  Regalo para ti, mujers...:3 disfruten del fic JKR


_Bueno, he de decir que es bastante corto, pero fue un rgalo para una amiga a la cual estimo mucho y ama los Draco/Hermione._

_Advertencia: No apto para diabeticos, tiene escenas de Melosidad intensa (?)_

_Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.. La trama de esto es solamente mia, si quieren un regalito, tengo tiempo libre, pero tampoco tiren muchos tomates, que esos tomates se pueden usar para una rica ensalada o algo asi, aceptoAvadas, Crucios y que me tiren piedras._

* * *

><p><em>Dracomeo y Hermileta<em>

La mañana era frívola en Hogwarts, caían bellos copos de nieve, creando un suave e inmenso manto de hielo por todo Hogwarts, era sábado, así que la mayoría estaba en Hogmeade, disfrutando de Las tres escobas, o de HoneyDukes...o para los más bromistas. Zonko...

Pero a cierta castaña no le apetecía salir, aun miraba por la ventana como caían pequeños copos de nieves, pensando en una mirada tan helada como los copos de nieve que caía en Hogwarts, pero no le importo, y miro a Ginny que salía del baño para tener una fabulosa mañana con sus amigas.

Pero ella no quería salir, quería leer un buen libro mientras disfrutaba de un buen libro Muggle a orillas del lago, donde había una basquita donde podría disfrutar de el paisaje, y del frió que tanto le gustaba.

Pero en 8 pisos mas abajo, cierto rubio oxigenadamente sexy y ególatra, aun estaba en su cama, mirando por la ventana que divisaba como era el lago en sus profundidades, era tan espaciosos, tan misterioso, pero peligroso y distante, como ciertos ojos castaños que le recordaban a una Griffindor bastante orgullosa, testaruda, brillante y tentadora.

Miro por ultima vez la ventana y le tiro una almohada a un durmiente Teodoro que murmuraba palabras sueltas como " claro..." o "con gusto, señorita" hasta que la almohada impacto de lleno con su cara. Despertándose al impacto y mirando a Draco, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo, y este se lo devolvía con una sonrisa ladina, preparando un buen terno para empezar a ducharse, mientras Teodoro se quedaba en cama, maldiciéndolo como siempre.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y Hogwarts prácticamente estaba desierto, sin ningún alumno o profesor rondando por las afueras o algún pasillo, excepto los que estaban castigados por Filch y los que no tenían autorización de salir.

Y la castaña estaba resguardada ante una chaqueta negra y dejando ver su pelo castaño caer sobre su espalda, con bucles definidos y bien echo caer, aunque la Griffindor tenían un cierto rubor en las mejillas debido al frió que había. Dándole un cierto aire tierno pero feroz, como le gustaba a un Slytherin que la miraba.

-Ya te has ido, amado, esposo, amante? De ti he de saber cada hora del día, pues hay tantos días en cada minuto... Ah, haciendo estas cuentas seré muy mayor cuando vea a Romeo! -leyó la Griffindor y sonrió ante ver aquella escena en su mente, de romeo mirando a Julieta con amor, aunque no pudieran amarse el uno al otro por las enemistades de sus padres, provocando un amor tan distante y prohibido, cierto rubio la miro expectante y sonrió ladinamente, acercándose por detrás y abrazándola con ternura.-

-¡Adiós! No perderé oportunidad de enviarte mi cariño! -susurro tiernamente Draco Malfoy, abrazando a la leona que rápidamente se sonrojo hasta alcanzar un tono escarlata, el rubio poso su mentón ene el hombro de Hermione y le sonrió, aprovechando de que nadie estaba en el colegio para verlos.-

Hermione empezó a pronunciar un "que demonios hace mal..." pero Draco la callo con un beso, un suave beso en el que Hermione, primeramente dudo, pero al ver a Draco, sus ojos siempre tan fríos y arrogantes, y ahora, verlos fundidos en un extraña mezcla de ternura y calidez, que le respondió al beso, enredando sus dedos en el pelo platinado del rubio, disfrutando del beso, y Hermione , dejando caer el libro de Romeo y Julieta, que luego se separaron, y Malfoy sonrió ladinamente...

-¿Crees que volveremos a vernos? - pregunto la Leona, embozando una triste sonrisa, sin despegar su frente del rubio, que, siguiéndole el juego a la Leona, recordó lo que seguía, apoyando una de sus manos, en la cintura de Hermione que sonreía abiertamente, aun con ese tenue rastro de rubor de sus suaves mejillas-

-Sin duda, y recordaremos todas nuestras penas en gratos coloquios de años venideros! -le susurro el rubio, volviendo a besar a la Leona, que sin duda esta no tardo en responderle al beso, luego de que se separaran y estar en un profundo silencio, se abrazaron, dándole calor al otro, y disfrutando de la compañía de el otro. Como si fuera el último.-


End file.
